fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Abyss Dragon Slayer Magic
Abyss Dragon Slayer Magic '''(深竜の滅竜魔法: Shin'en no Metsuryū Mahō), is a form of caster, elemental, lost, and lastly, Dragon Slayer Magic that allows the user to create and manipulate darkness around the user, and within other in various ways to harm, and potentially kill dragons. Description 'As stated above, this is a form of Dragon Slayer Magic that uses darkness as its element to help slay the creatures this magic was created to kill. However, a user of this magic can control more than simply darkness on its own. The magic gives the user the ability to absorb, and therefore use darkness within another person. More so, it allows them to consume the darkness of a person's heart. Through touch, a user can consume dark emotions that the person the user touches is feeling. The extent of this manipulation is reliant on the strength of the user. A master of this magic can take in all of the negative emotions of a target with extreme precision, and use it to rgenerate their magical reserves enough to take on a new form. When this is done to a target, it will leave them in a daze slowing their movements and reaction time. This magic can be considered a truly lost magic as there are few living users. This is due to the unusual circumstances that it was brought into existence. During the Dragon Civil War, a group of dragons combined darkness with magical energy found leaking off of the entrance to Tartarus. The dark magical energy from Tartarus mutated the original Dragon that used the magic to the point that they grew nearly three times as big as a normal dragon. As is common with dragons teaching dragon slayers, they enchant their own magic onto the mage, with this, they enchant a piece of themselves as to encite the new Dragon Slayer to take on the physiology of a dragon. When the progenitor of this magic did this, there were adverse, unseen effects on the slayer. The magical energy from Tartarus that fueled the magic also attatched itself to the slayer, mutating their physiology. As a result, the physiology of an Abyss Dragon Slayer is more dragonic than seen with others. The users skin hardens, and futher analysis shows that their skin becomes more scale like, although to be able to see this would require another dragon slayer whose eyes are beyond most others, or a mage with eye magic. In addition to the skin, their canine teeth become much more pronounced, even when the magic is not in use. The most defining feature of this physiological mutation, is the users eyes. They change to permanent slits that are common when a user of Dragon Slayer Magic activates their magic. Subspecies Abilities * '''Pitch Black Metamorphosis' (純粋な黒の変態:Junsuina kuro no henka): One of the most basic, and yet strongest Abyss Dragon abilities and is the Abyss Dragon's version of regeneration. When used, the user will draw all of the darkness and shadows from around them and cover either their entire body, or the part that is injured, with it. While this is done, the darkness will begin to rapidly heal the caster while nourishing them with darkness in the process. While using this, whatever part of the body is covered with darkness will be unable to move. While this would hinder a normal user, Genisus has shown to be shift into a shadow form and enter into the world of darkness, thus allowing him time to heal, and plan his next attack. * Umbra Transformation (陰影変換:In'ei henkan): Similar to how shadow dragons can transform into a shadow and travel that way, this variation is a bit more advanced and has shown to be more versatile. While the user can still turn their whole body into shadows, they can also change specific portions of their body into shadows as well, with little effort. In this way, the user can easily dodge attacks without a full body transformation and retaliate in almost an instant. ** Teleportation: ''(瞬間移動: shunkanidou): A side ability to the "'Umbra Transformation'" is that the user can travel through a world of shadows to different destinations. This ability is commonly confused with the normal type of teleportation magic, it differs in where the user ends up during their travel. While users of normal teleportation move through normal space, this variation is different in that instead of traveling through space, the user travels directly through shadows. The user could even appear out of someone else's shadow. Spells Basic Spells: * '''Abyss Dragon's Roar: '(深竜の咆哮: Shinryū no hōkō): Is one of the most basic spells that any dragon slayer can use. As this form of Dragon Slayer Magic focuses on darkness and shadows, the user will breath in and concentrate the shadows and darkness in and around them into their mouths. They will hold the elements in their mouth like this for a second before opening their mouth and releasing all of the pent up magical energy in a large, black blast. This blast has two effects, it has a blunt effect, and it has a disintegrating effect that can completely disintegrate the target if they take this roar, at full force, and head on. A variation of this is that the user can curl their lips as if they are going to whistle, and then let out the energy in a concentrated laser that can slice through objects and people. * Abyss Dragon's Neo Black Fang: (深竜の初黒牙: Shinryū no hatsu kurokiba): One of the trade mark spells of the Abyss Dragon Slayer, the user concentrates the darkness and shadows around them onto one, or both of their arms, in order to punch, and slash at their opponent/s in close quarters. This spell can be amplified if the user so chooses so that when their fist or hand makes contact with the opponent, they will begin to disintegrate in a fashion similar to the effect of the Abyss Dragon's Roar. ** Abyss Dragon's Spear Fang: '(深竜の槍牙: Shinryū no yari kiba''): A variation of the 'Abyss Dragon's Neo Black Fang. '''The user focuses all of the darkness and shadows around their arm, or arms, and then further concentrate it until it is like that of a blade. The user can then slash at their opponent and the attack will not only leave slices on the opponent, but will also begin to disintegrate them as well. * '''Abyss Dragon's Rough Silk: '(深竜の乱暴絹: Shinryū no ranbō kinu): A spell that focuses much of the darkness and shadows around the user into their hands. The user stretches their arms in a manor similar to the fire dragons art. When completed the darkness and shadows will rush out to the opponent and surround them in a vortex, slashing and stabbing at them. If used enough times, it will leave the opponent severely injured and near death. It is one of the prefered attacks of Genisus DeRynn and it gives him a moment where the opponent can not see him. * 'Abyss Dragon's Wing Beat: '(深竜の羽鼓動: Shinryū no hane kodō): The user puts their palms together and bend their elbows downward. While in this form darkness and shadows will appear from their back and move along their arms. The user will then separate their hands at a fast pace, thereby spreading open the wings on their back. This will create a shockwave of darkness that can injure the opponent and also create distance between them and the opponent. This can also be used to block another ranged attack. Intermediate Spells: * '''Abyss Dragon's Dark Eternal: ''(闇不朽: Yami fukyū): One of the stronger spells of this magic. It is similar to a fire dragons brilliant flame, in the aspect that it concentrates the element of the user into a large ball, but that's where the similarities stop. To activate this spell, the user bends their arms and opens their palms, placing them in front of their stomach. While doing this a black magic circle will appear below the user and dark magic will begin to concentrate in the shape of a large black sphere. When fully formed, the sphere will be about as tall as the user and as wide as a car, the user will then push his hands forward and the sphere will shoot out in a fast burst. If the opponent tries to dodge, the attack will follow them. * '''Abyss Dragon's Jet Black Stream: '(真っ黒流れ: Makkuro nagare): A more advanced version of the Abyss Dragon's Destruction Wing. Instead of the user only attacking with their arm, the attack with their full body. The user activates this by covering their body in dark magic energy and shadows. They then rush forwards at a blinding speed colliding with their opponent with their own style of attack, whether it be a punch, kick, or a head-butt. The collision will cause a small explosion and will send the target flying away. This attack can also have a concentrated effect, where the user can slash through the opponent, leaving them with a wound, and some severe confusion at what just happened to them.Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Dragon Slayer Magic